Shh, solo bésame (Abandonada)
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Lo anhelaba. Quería tener esas manos en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo y dando rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos, más allá de lo fraternal. Más allá de la moral. Karamatsu, tarde o temprano, iba a caer [KaraTodo]


Apretó los párpados cuando unos suaves sonidos llegaron a sus oídos. Entreabrió despacio los ojos, intentando poder divisar algo entre la oscuridad del cuarto que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Pudo distinguir las figuras de sus hermanos, pero la que le llamó la atención por completo fue la del menor de todos. Todomatsu se removía con lentitud en su lugar mientras le daba la espalda al más grande de los sextillizos y descansaba sus brazos en la almohada junto a su cabeza. Apretaba apenas el mullido objeto, permitiendo que Karamatsu viera las arrugas que ocasionaba.

"¿Una pesadilla?" Pensó, preparándose para despertarlo de ser el caso cuando, ahora ya más despabilado, distinguió a la perfección que tipo de ruiditos estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba y se alejaba por inercia, chocando apenas a Ichimatsu al lado contrario. El ligero gruñido que el otro le dedicó le advirtió que debía de quedarse quieto, a centímetros de su hermanito que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

Porque esos eran gemidos, sin duda alguna.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Bueno, no era como si él nunca hubiese tenido fantasías o sueños comprometedores, sin embargo nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación así. Al menos no que él supiera. Entró en pánico por dentro al pensar que sus hermanos pudiesen haberlo visto en plena situación, pero se distrajo cuando el más pequeño volvió a suspirar.

—Nh…nii-san~…

Oh, eso era demasiado ¿Todomatsu estaba soñando con uno de ellos? ¿Quién? No, la pregunta no era esa, sino ¿Por qué? Tragó saliva, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar. Fingiría que no había visto ni escuchado nada, así a la mañana siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. O bueno, lo más normal que la familia Matsuno podía ser. Cerró los ojos una vez halló una posición cómoda y se dispuso a ignorar al menor cuando volvió a tensarse, conteniendo un grito cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo.

"Why?!" Se preguntó por dentro, conteniéndose de temblar por los nervios al tiempo que una de las piernas de su hermano menor se iba enredando entre las suyas "¡Totty…!" Exclamó en su mente, casi soltándolo en voz alta cuando el durmiente se le acercó hasta apoyarse levemente en su pecho.

Estaba hiperventilando.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Era su hermanito, no podía permitir tal cosa. Además, era demasiado incómodo. Con sutileza, intentó retirar la pierna del contrario de arriba de la suya, pero al más mínimo roce él se entrelazó de nuevo. Y más fuerte.

"Totty, please!" Rogó en silencio, quedándose quieto cuando Todomatsu empezó a mover despacio sus caderas, rozándose contra su cuerpo de una forma desesperante ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viviendo eso? ¿Por qué ninguno de sus hermanos sentía el movimiento? ¡Parecía que no dormían juntos! Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás era mejor que ninguno supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Karamatsu sintió como un frío sudor empezaba a deslizarse por su espalda y pronto se estremeció cuando el menor decidió incorporar sus brazos a ese sensual abrazo. Pasó los propios por debajo de los del más grande que tragó saliva por séptima u octava vez. El calor de la situación lo estaba asfixiando. Sobre todo ahora que Totty se movía con un poco más de notoriedad.

Eso tenía que terminar.

—T-To…tty…—llamó nervioso en voz baja, esperando que fuera suficiente. No lo fue. Respiró profundo, decidido a no dejarse llevar por esos movimientos cada vez más encantadores, más peligrosos. Porque Todomatsu sabía como moverse.

—Nii-san… Karamatsu-niisan~…

¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? Eso debía de ser una broma, ¿no? Seguramente él escuchaba mal, o estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sí, eso debía ser. Una pesadilla incómoda y macabra en donde su hermano menor parecía querer montarlo mientras gemía su nombre dormido. No tenía idea de por qué el otro estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños consigo, pero no podía seguir soportándolo mucho tiempo más. Era demasiado para él.

Firme pero no brusco, volvió a tomar esa pierna traviesa del más pequeño para quitarla de donde reposaba felizmente e ignorando como Totty se le enroscaba más, la dejó sobre su respectivo lugar. Se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano alrededor de su cuerpo lo más gentilmente posible de lo que fue capaz y apurado le dio la espalda. No podía ni verle la cara. Rogó por dentro que no lo abrazara por detrás, y esperó unos veinte minutos tenso en su totalidad hasta que se dio cuenta que no pasaría. Suspiró de alivio y por fin, pudo volver a entregarse a Morfeo.

Solo restaba fingir que nada había sucedido. Solo había sido un incidente que nadie tenía por qué saber ni recordar a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba equivocado.

Iluminados solamente por la luz blanca de la luna, unos ojos rosados asomaron con lentitud cuando su dueño separó los párpados. Gatuna, decidida y celosa era la descripción perfecta para esa mirada. Una sonrisa llena de confianza floreció en sus labios.

"Tarde o temprano vas a caer, Karamatsu-niisan" Juró para sus adentros, acomodándose de nuevo en el futón para esta vez, dormir de verdad. No iba a tirar la toalla. El segundo de sus hermanos iba a ser suyo a como diera lugar. No podría resistir sus impulsos por siempre.

Y, para cuando ese momento llegara, él estaría ahí para saciarlos.

* * *

 **Este fanfic fue el primero que escribí de este anime, así que si notan la narrativa algo pobre, es por eso. Mi waifu me hizo la portada y me ayudará con algunas ideas, pero la original es mía. Este fanfic lo tengo algo olvidado, pero veré como fluyen las cosas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
